The Rightful Heir
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: What if Luigi, Amber & Pavi were Shilo’s half-siblings. Would’ve that made a difference as to who GeneCo was left to? ONE-SHOT. Rated T for language. First attempt at a Repo! Story, so bare with me.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of Repo! The Genetic Opera. Everything belongs to the respected owner. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are lyrics, flashbacks and thoughts.

A/N: After listening to the soundtrack and remembering the movie, Repo! I remembered that there was no mention of Luigi, Amber & Pavi's mom. Just thought I would bring that up. I don't know Marni's last name, so I made one up – please don't get mad at me.

Parings: Marni/Rotti, Nathan/Marni

Summary: AU: What if Luigi, Amber & Pavi were Shilo's half-siblings. Would've that made a difference as to who GeneCo was left to? ONE-SHOT. Rated T for language. First attempt at a Repo! Story, so bare with me.

Genre: Friendship/None

Rating: T

* * *

_Rotti Largo loved Marni Larson the first time he laid eyes on her. She was at the store, buying a loaf of bread with her friend Blind Mag. Rotti went up to Marni and introduced himself to her. She introduced herself and Blind Mag._

_That night, Rotti and Marni made love, even though Marni didn't want to. Nine months later, they welcomed a son – Luigi. With an infant son and a wife to support, Rotti worked four different jobs – including working for Nathan Wallace._

_The two of them decided to get married. Two years after they got married, Marni and Rotti welcomed a daughter – Amber. _

_Marni noticed something odd about Luigi – he was extremely jealous of his sister. Whenever Marni was feeding Amber, Luigi would glare at her, his dark eyes filled with hatred._

_When Luigi was four and Amber was two, Marni had another son that she and Rotti named Pavi. _

_Shortly after Pavi was born, Rotti and Marni fought more than they had. Rotti accused Marni of having an affair and she denied it. That led to the divorce and Rotti gaining custody of the kids._

_Three years later, Marni met Nathan Wallace – a doctor who she had heard high praises about. He was kind, gentle and had a great sense of humor._

_Two months later, Marni and Nathan got married. A month after the wedding, Marni discovered that she was pregnant. She carried their daughter for nine months, but Marni developed a blood disease, which led Nathan to a choice – to either save his wife or newborn daughter. For whatever reason, Nathan decided to save their daughter._

"_Her name." Marni whispered. "is Shilo. Love and care for-" _

"_I will, sweetness." Nathan whispered, kissing Marni's forehead as she took her last breath of air._

"_WAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Shilo cried. Nathan picked up his daughter and held her close.

* * *

_

"How the FUCK can this happen?" Amber asked, looking at the stack of paper in front of her. She had found Rotti's will and said that there was another heir.

"What do you mean, Amber?" Luigi inquired, walking over to Amber.

"THIS!" Amber yelled, shoving the will in her brother's face.

"What the FUCK does this mean?" Luigi asked, his dark eyes filling up with hate.

"My brother and sister should-" Pavi started, only to get cut-off by Luigi.

"PAVI! SHUT UP!" Luigi and Amber yelled at their brother.

"What's with all the yelling?" Rotti asked, coming into the office.

"THIS!" Amber screamed, shoving the will in her father's face. "Another heir to GeneCo?! How could you not tell us?"

"Another heir? What do you mean?" Rotti inquired, taking the will from Amber. He read the words on the page in front of him, his eyes wide in horror when he saw that he indeed had four children.

"See dad, I fucking told you." Amber hissed.

"Enough of the language!" Rotti exclaimed. Luigi took the will from his father and looked at it.

"I have ANOTHER sister? I can barley handle one sister." Luigi mumbled under his breath.

"Bring this Shilo Wallace to me – NOW!" Rotti yelled. Amber, Luigi and Pavi exited the office and went to the address that Rotti had written down.

* * *

"_I want to go outside, outside._" Shilo Wallace sang, her voice sad. She was seventeen-years-old with dark hair, even darker eyes and was forbidden to go outside because of her blood disease. She stared out the window, bored out of her mind.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Both her dad and her godmother, Blind Mag, had died, so she was alone in the world.

Shilo cocked her head as she crept down the stairs.

"Who is it?" Shilo asked.

"Your brothers and sister." An unfamiliar male voice answered.

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." Shilo told the voice.

"We're not strangers – we're here to help." A female voice told her.

"Help? How?" Shilo inquired.

"Apparently, you're another heir to GeneCo." The female voice answered.

"What!?" Shilo exclaimed, throwing the door open.

"How the fuck are you?" The first voice – a tall man with dark hair and dark eyes asked, smiling a wicked smile.

"I-I'm – I don't know." Shilo answered, following the three people to a car waiting outside. She didn't have a choice – she had to go with them.

It was a short drive to GeneCo. Shilo looked up at the enormous building.

"So, what's your name?" The other man asked.

"S-Shilo." Shilo answered, her voice shaking.

"That's an ugly name – you need a new one." The female said, looking Shilo up and down. "How do you feel about the name Star?"

"It's an okay name, I guess. Why do I need a new name anyway?" Shilo asked.

"You don't – Amber's being a stupid slut." The first male voice answered. The other man burst out laughing.

"Pavi, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The female – Amber – ordered.

"What's so funny?" Shilo inquired as the four of them walked down a long hallway.

"Nothing – he laughs because he's STUPID!" the first man answered, placing a cold hand on the back of Shilo's neck, making her shiver. "If we weren't related, I would so fuck you."

"Luigi, is that all you think about – fucking people?" Amber asked, applying makeup.

"Pretty much." The first man – Luigi – answered, stopping at a door at the end of the hall and knocked.

"Come in." An older man's voice came from inside. Luigi forced Shilo inside, followed by Amber and Pavi.

"We fucking found her, dad." Luigi said, half-dragging Shilo over to the other man. There was a large bed in the room, along with a pair of dressers made of oak.

In the bed was a pale-looking man. Shilo didn't know what to make of him – the covers covered everything, except his face, which was as white as the pillow behind him.

"So, you're Shilo." The man said in a hoarse voice. Shilo just nodded, she didn't know what to say.

"Don't be afraid – I'm Rotti La-" the man took a minute to have a coughing fit. Shilo went to get a glass of water and brought it back to him. He just shook his head and with Shilo's help, he sat up a little in the bed. "As I was saying, I'm Rotti Largo."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Largo." Shilo had always been taught to be polite, no matter how evil the person seemed.

"Please, just Rotti." Rotti told Shilo, running a hand through her hair. "You look just like Marni."

"I get that a lot." Shilo whispered.

"I bet you're wondering why I sent my children – if you can call them that – to bring you here."

Shilo nodded.

"You see, Shilo – can I call you Shilo?" Rotti inquired.

Shilo nodded again.

"You see, Shilo, I'm dying and before I die, I need to leave this building to someone."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Shilo said.

"You see, Shilo, I'm leaving you GeneCo." Rotti told her, patting her hand.

"WHAT?" Shilo, Luigi, Amber and Pavi exclaimed in unison.

"Shilo is the only one I can trust – you three aren't worthy of this building, much less to be in this family." Rotti told his three children.

"But – but – but – but – but!" Amber stammered. For the first time in her life, she was speechless.

"But nothing, except for the three of yours out of here." Rotti calmly told his only daughter.

After the three others were out, Rotti turned his full attention to Shilo. "Please get this building off its feet."

Shilo nodded a third time, Rotti's grip loosening from her hand. Even though she had only known him a few minutes, Shilo thought that Rotti Largo treated her better than his three children combined.

A few minutes later, Rotti's breathing slowed, then stopped altogether. Shilo kissed his forehead, closed his eyes and walked out of the room in total shock.

Shilo Wallace-Largo was the rightful heir to GeneCo all along – not Luigi, nor Amber, not Pavi. She single-handedly turned GeneCo around and changed the image.

When Shilo was twenty, she met a wonderful man named Thomas and after a few months of going out, Thomas proposed to Shilo. Of course, she said 'yes' and they were married four months later.

Shilo died four hours after giving birth to her son, Nathan Rotti Peterson. Nathan for her father and Rotti for the father that she knew for a short time.

Thomas promised to raise their son and take care of GeneCo.

Like a true husband, Thomas kept his word, raised Nathan and took care of GeneCo.


End file.
